


Peter's 16th Birthday

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Alternate universe where Tony and Stephen are married and have raised Peter from birth.





	Peter's 16th Birthday

"Big plans tonight, Peter?" Tony asked him nonchalantly as he put a plate in front of him.

"Hmm? Uhm, no, not really." Peter shrugged. "Thought I'd stay at home tonight, with you and Doc. If that's okay?"

"But, it's your sixteenth birthday, it's supposed to be..."

Peter looked up from his plate of pancakes and watched his father's face change. "What did you do for your sixteenth birthday, Dad?"

"Nothing. I was at MIT, I think I was studying for an exam, don't think he even called..." Stephen looked up from washing the dishes and turned off the water, then sighed as Tony spun on his heel and left the kitchen.

"Hey, Peter, finish your breakfast, it's almost time for school."

"Yeah, Doc. Thanks for breakfast, awesome as always." He demolished the stack of pancakes in a minute and a half, then picked up his plate, and handed it to Stephen as he kissed his cheek. "Sorry, didn't mean to -"

"No, it's nothing you did, Peter. Your grandfather, he was a brilliant man, but -"

" - a disaster as a human being?" Peter asked quietly.

"You could say that." Stephen studied his son's face carefully, then cleared his throat. "About tonight? Are you sure you don't want a party or something?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope, I'd rather just stay here with you guys, maybe we can order pizza, and watch movies like we used to."

Stephen nodded. "Sounds good. See you after school. Love you."

"Love you too, Doc."

 

"Tony?"

"Stephen. I'm busy..."

"Nope."

"Stephen."

"Look at me."

Tony sighed and rolled away from his laptop, then ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, I blew it."

"No, you didn't. We've never lied to Peter, why should we start now? He wants to order pizza and watch movies with us tonight."

"Really?" Tony grinned up at him. "There's that new place - I can -"

"Tony..."

"Hmm?" 

"I know you hate talking about him. But you know something?"

"What?" Tony crossed his arms and tried to avoid Stephen's eyes.

"If he hadn't been your father, you wouldn't be the father you are now. I mean, seriously, how many kids want to hang out with their parents on their sixteenth birthday, instead of going out with their friends?"

"I'm not patient enough with him..."

"Yes, you are."

"I know he tells you things..."

"And he tells you things I don't know. He's a great kid, mostly because of you."

"I just didn't ever want him to feel he was less important than... anything else. And that I love him... more than, well, just about anyone else." He stood up and met Stephen's eyes. "I'm being an idiot."

"No, you just miss him, that's all."

Tony nodded and leaned into Stephen, sighing as he felt Stephen's arms circle around him. "He's just growing up so fast."

"I know."

"Love you."

"I know."

"Star Wars tonight, then?"

"Hmm... yeah, the original three? Can't stand those others..."

"You old traditionalist, you."

"Yeah... right..." 

Stephen lifted Tony's left hand and kissed his ring. "I remember when I put this on your finger. You could barely breathe..."

"You were... your eyes were..." Tony gently threaded his fingers through Stephen's slowly greying hair and watched as Stephen's eyes fluttered shut. "I'd never seen anyone more beautiful... except for the man who stands in front of me now."

"And you call me the romantic... we have plenty of time before he gets home from school." Stephen whispered as he watched Tony's dark eyes grow even darker. "I love you, too."


End file.
